The Unwinding Cable Car
by WonderTwinsUnite
Summary: "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Maura?" Sequel to Running Up That Hill/You Make Me Smile. Jane/Maura. Femslash.
1. One

**Title**: The Unwinding Cable Car  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 1/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** "Aren't you going to introduce us to your _friend_, Maura?"  
**A/N:** Hey guys! We're back with part three already! We hope you enjoy this part as much as the other two, but we also have some more news. In addition to the Jai Chronicles, we are going to be doing a series of mini-fics surrounding the main parts to give some background and such, so stay tuned for those too.

"Jane? Who's at the door?" Maura called from the living room, picking up Jai and holding him close as she made her way toward Jane. She was talking to the little boy on her hip, her head down as she walked into the hallway without much worry. That quickly changed when she looked up, her body tensing. Just the sight of them knocked the breath right out of her, and if her grip on Jai wasn't so tight, she might've dropped her son in surprise. Instead, she clung tighter to him, staring past Jane at the last two people she expected to see on her doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to get out, wondering how her voice sounded so calm instead of strangled. She couldn't even remember the last time she had talked to her parents, but if she had to guess, it would probably have been shortly after she started her relationship with Jane. Maura was always calm. She was always steady and sure, but these people happened to be two of three that could make her feel out of her depth. The completely false smile on the face of her mother was enough to make her unease grow, and all she wanted to do was hide Jane and Jai.

"Where are your manners, Maura? Are you not going to introduce us to your _guests_?" the voice of Laurel Isles was deceptively sweet, but the dagger was definitely under the cloak.

Charles Isles was a big man, not fat but powerfully built, and even topped Jane's nearly six foot frame by a couple inches. Both his hair and very impressive mustache were prematurely white; a stark contrast to his wife's dyed platinum, blonde hair. And more contrasting was Laurel Isles distinct lack of height, especially compared to her husband, and obvious overuse of plastic surgery.

Jane now understood her girlfriend's earlier feeling. On top of Tommy's sudden reappearance the Isleses were a cherry to top off a perfect day of family reunions.

"They're not guests. They live here," Maura informed her mother, holding Jai just a little tighter, as if trying to shield him from something. She didn't feel intimidated, just… _exposed. _That's how she always felt when standing anywhere close to her parents. Stepping up closer to Jane, she finally looked over at her father, noting that he hadn't changed at all since the last time she had actually seen him.

"You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" she asked again, glancing from one parent to the other, feeling uncomfortable now that she was even closer.

When Jane side stepped to wrap an arm around Maura and Jai there was a flash of surprise and understanding in Laurel Isles' eyes. "Oh." The icy blue eyes immediately covered that spark of emotion. "Well, then, aren't you going to introduce us to your _friend_, Maura?"

Leaning into Jane was pure instinct, but Maura took the simple comfort and offered her mother a decent smile that didn't quite reach her hazel-green eyes. "Jane, these are my parents. Charles and Laurel Isles."

Shifting Jai so that her parents could get a better look, she tried to relax. This had to be better that the time in college when she brought home her first girlfriend, but Maura was pretty sure that the lack of emotion on their faces only meant it was going to be just as bad. If not worse.

"Charles and Laurel, this is my girlfriend, Detective Jane Rizzoli, and this is our son, Jai." she managed the introductions with a deceptively calm voice, knowing that she was putting herself out there a little, but more than that, she was putting Jane and Jai out there.

For once Jai was quiet, simply watching the goings on with large, intelligent eyes. That was not to say that he was a bad baby, Jai simply had the gift of gab and exercised it frequently.

"Nice to meet you," Jane said politely, extending her hand. But while being polite there was enough hesitation in her voice to make the greeting more of a question. And when no one reached out for her hand Jane withdrew it lamely, scratching the back of her neck and feeling uncomfortable.

Trading her false smile for a gentle one, Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's cheek, shifting to hand their son over to his other mother. Things were going to be said, and she really didn't want Jai around all of it. She didn't want Jane to be here either, but that wasn't her choice to make. "Can you take Jai upstairs and get him settled?" she asked softly, giving Jane a smile that was just meant for her.

Laurel Isles watched the exchange, keeping any form of emotion off of her face. The lack of contact from Maura had always meant that she was usually in a relationship they would disapprove of. In the course of almost three years, they had talked to their daughter once and seen her once. The impromptu visit was meant to see what she was hiding, but she had never expected her daughter to be in this situation.

"Yes, sometime alone with out daughter would be appreciated, Detective." this time is was not the mother that spoke, but the father. Charles was staring at Jane when he spoke, however, his gaze neither unkind or pleasant. It was just there.

Without hesitation Jane took Jai into her arms. "I'll get him put to bed, don't worry about it." With a speculative glance towards her girlfriend's parents and decided it best not to poke the tiger with a stick. Where she would normally kiss her girlfriend with no care as to who saw, Jane simply kissed Maura's cheek before walking away with Jai.

She nipped in to the living room to grab the much beloved blue bunny and took herself upstairs. But half way up the stairs, and just out of sight, Jane paused and shifted Jai in her arms. "You're not sleepy yet, right buddy? We're just going to listen, alright?" Jane whispered conspiratorially to her son.

Maura watched Jane leave, immediately wishing that she had the strong detective by her side again. Without her girlfriend there, she felt even more exposed as she turned to look at her parents. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked after a moment, trying to at least be polite. Jane had been decent enough to Tommy earlier, and Maura could do the same for her parents.

"You don't call, Maura, and you never visit. What have we done to make you distance yourself so?" Laurel asked, adopting a tone that sounded sad and hurt. The look on her face was anything but, and for a moment, the medical examiner was caught off guard at the change. It didn't take long for her to re-find her footing, however.

"Contact isn't meant to be one way. It doesn't work like that. Two or more people have to be involved to make a relationship work. I've lived in this house for seven years, and this is the first time that you have been to visit." she stated, trying to keep up her guard, but trying to not shut them out completely, either. If they wanted to talk, she would hear them out.

Jane kept blue bunny dancing, hoping to keep Jai entertained as she listened to the conversation that drifted up the stairwell from the landing below.

"Well we haven't found this visit very hospitable, now have we?" hissed Maura's mother, who seemed to be the spokesperson for the couple. But a small uncharitable part of Jane wondered if Charles Isles' words simply got lost in his large mustache.

"Laurel," came Charles Isles' deep voice, chiding his wife. "Maura, dear, we've had the Boston home since before you were born, you know where it is to pay us a visit."

"I don't know what else you want me to do." Maura confided, not really knowing what else to say. Her tone was still calm, but there was a slight edge to it. She wasn't so much confused as she was tired. This conversation had been something of a regular occurrence since she graduated college, and only bits and pieces of it ever changed. "I showed up for that charity you hosted a few months ago. I was there the entire time. Neither of you looked at me."

"We are busy people, Maura. Not all of our attention can always be given to you," Laurel chided, looking at her daughter like she was a child instead of a grown woman with a family.

Jane missed the response Maura gave her mother because Jai chose that moment to whimper. He was relatively quiet but Jane knew that sound and its meaning: Jai was getting tired. "I know, buddy, I know," Jane told him, climbing the stairs quietly.

But Jai was well used to getting put to bed by both of his mothers, and he didn't like this routine change. Providing enough attention to the little boy to get him asleep took Jane longer than she anticipated. Walking towards the lip of the stairs Jane paused to catch the thread of conversation from downstairs.

Maura didn't know how to respond to any of this. They had always been civil enough toward each other throughout the years, but this felt different. The way her father was being silent said a lot. He often let her mother lead most friendly conversations, and some formal ones, but he was the parent that she felt most comfortable with. The fact that he was staying out of it meant something. She just wasn't sure what.

"You are unbelievable, Maura. Throwing away your life for _this._"

The tone was cold and sharp, and it surprised her. Looking between her parents, she straightened her back a little more, knowing that her hazel-green eyes could never be that disapproving about anything. "This _is_ my life-"

Jane crept down the stairs and waited for a moment to rejoin the conversation but was shocked at what she heard. "I thought we raised you right, Maura. You could do better than a butch, tomboy detective, and that child. You had options, there was Garrett. You were normal, happy. And look at you now..."

Laurel Isles' words shocked her husband, her daughter and Jane still frozen at the base of the stairs. "Laurel!" exclaimed her husband, blanching nearly as white as his mustache. Whatever else he was about to say was interrupted by Maura's reaction to her mother's hurtful words.

"You're right. I had options." Maura's voice was quiet, but there was an almost undetectable edge to it. Looking up at her mother, she knew that she was tense, but the medical examiner could care less. Talking about her was one thing. Talking about Jane and Jai was inexcusable. "I had options, but they were _your_ options. Not mine," her voice became a little louder as she regained her footing, trying her hardest not to give herself away.

"That 'butch, tomboy detective' is the best thing that ever happened to me. She is smart and wonderful and I love her. Jane is my option, and she has more class than you ever will. She has given me everything I wanted, and that includes our son," her voice was sharp, and Maura was completely unaware of the fact that she was trembling. She was upset, and it was evident in her tone of voice. In the way she was holding herself.

"I don't like fighting, but for them I will. As my parents, you can say whatever you like about me, but if you ever disrespect either of them, we are done. You are my parents, but _they_ are my family," her voice was soft, and as she looked at her parents, Maura felt something break, but she didn't let it show. She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Maura-" it was her father's voice, surprised at her statement and at the sudden change in his usually quiet, but respectful daughter.

About to offer up a defense of her girlfriend Jane barely made it in to the hall before Maura laid in to her mother. The ME who was usually so calm disappeared but Jane, who had seen the protective side of Maura before, was still in awe of her girlfriend. It was all that Jane could do, in the wake of Maura's declaration, to squeeze her girlfriend's shoulder and move her hand so that it could be laced with Maura.

"I think it's best if you leave," Jane said firmly, picking up where Maura left off. Squeezing Maura's hand Jane disengaged their handhold for long enough to walk over to open the door. "If you can be civil I believe you know the number," she said in a clear dismissal.

The feel of Jane's hand on her shoulder surprised Maura, but only for a moment. The detective's presence put a cap on her emotions, and the medical examiner relaxed as she felt their fingers lace together. The contact was fleeting, but it was enough to ground her as she watched Jane pull away and dismiss her parents. She watched the way her father paused, as if he wanted to say something, but apparently he changed his mind as he ushered her mother through the doorway without a goodbye.

Even after the door closed and she knew they were gone, Maura didn't move. Her hands hurt from how hard she had them balled into fists at watching parent's departure, but she couldn't make herself relax now. She kept hearing her mother's words and the anger was there, but she was more than angry. Maura was disappointed and upset. She was hurt by her parent's obvious dismissal of her relationship and family, and even though she had felt this way before, it was different. Her parents had disapproved of many of her relationships, but this wasn't just a relationship. It was Jane and Jai, and they were the definition of her life.

Back ram-rod straight and hand squeezing a death grip on the door Jane watched the Isleses head out to their car. They didn't look back and Jane didn't look away until the shiny Mercedes pulled on to the street and out of view. She slammed the door harder than necessary and slid the lock in to place with equal force. Leaning her head against the solid bulk of the door Jane reigned in her outrage at the bullshit she'd just heard.

Turning around to look at Maura swept away Jane's anger and replaced it with worry for her girlfriend. Taking Maura's smaller hands in her own, Jane opened the tightly balled fists and massaged the unclenched palms. The look on Maura's face made Jane's heart break for her. "I am so sorry, Maura," Jane whispered, pulling her in to a tight embrace.

She didn't stop staring at the door until she felt Jane's hands on her own. She let the brunette do as she wished, relaxing a little as her girlfriend massaged the pain away. Still, Maura didn't look at Jane directly and took to staring at their hands instead for a moment, needing to gather herself back up to speak. The detective beat her too it however, and hearing Jane apologize made her stomach twist.

"I should be the one apologizing, Jane. Not you. You did nothing wrong," Maura stated softly as she buried her face against the warm neck of her girlfriend. Exhaling deeply, she gently pushed Jane back, giving her the best smile that she could offer up as their eyes met. "I'm fine."

Cupping Maura's face in her hands Jane searched her girlfriend's face and saw the vulnerability there. "You don't need to be apologizing either. If they can't accept you exactly as you are they don't deserve to be around someone as wonderful as you are. And it's their loss, 'k?" Jane wished she knew what to say to Maura to make everything better.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she stated softly, giving Jane a small smile that didn't quite reach her hazel-green eyes. Reaching up, the medical examiner wrapped her hands around those of her girlfriend, squeezing gently before she stepped back and let them drop. She didn't feel like Jane should be comforting her. After all, it was her parents that had insulted the beautiful brunette and their son.

"How much did you hear?" she asked softly, needed a confirmation of what she already believed. Jane had probably managed to hear everything, and if that was the case, Maura felt the need to apologize again.

The tops of her shoes interested Jane immensely. "There was the beginning part and the whole end of the conversation. But Jai was tired and took a while getting down. I heard enough," Jane admitted, not entirely sure she heard what she did. She found it incomprehensible that parents would say things that intentionally hurt their child, especially now that they had Jai.

"I hate that they hurt you like that."

"I'm used to disappointing my parents, Jane. I'm just… not that used to being so disappointed in them. What she said- it was hurtful. I'm sorry that you had to hear it."

Hesitating, Maura stepped closer to Jane before reaching out to brush trembling fingers against the soft skin of her cheek. She kept replaying the conversation with her parents over and over, wishing that she would have realized sooner what her mother had been planning. Sighing, she leaned forward and brushed a kiss against the brunette's left cheek before she pulled away entirely again. "We should go to bed before it gets any later, Jane. We both have an early day tomorrow." she suggested softly, even though her heart really wasn't in it.

"Maura…" But Jane decided not to drag the issue out further. "I love you M." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and kissed her soundly, offering as much comfort as she could. "Let's go to bed."


	2. Two

**Title**: The Unwinding Cable Car  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 2/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** "This isn't all about the daycare, is it?"  
**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. I finally started back at work and Twin [Jess] has been horribly busy with school, but here it is.

Who knew that there were so many daycare centers in Boston? Jane certainly hadn't before today. And today she had run all over the city looking in to daycares for Jai. She had to get back to work soon, as every call from Frost or Korsak reminded.

"This is crazy, right Jai?" Jane asked the little boy who was too busy sucking on a pacifier to do anything more than look at her with his big, dark eyes. "Knew you'd agree."

Hearing the front door open was all the excuse that Jane needed to discard the pamphlets and brochures from half a dozen daycares. "Hey Maura."

Shutting the door behind herself, Maura sighed. Work was exhausting. She had forgotten how busy it could be sometimes, but this last week had been hectic. It was Friday, however, and as long as nothing big happened, the weekend was hers to spend with Jane and their son. Shrugging off her jacket and putting down her keys, she immediately headed into the living room. Pamphlets and brochures seemed to cover her small coffee table, and it was the first thing she noticed.

"How many did you get?" she questioned softly, moving around the coffee table to sit beside Jane. She took a moment to run her fingers over Jai's downy hair, smiling at her son and giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

Jane cracked a smile, if only Maura knew just how many daycare facilities Jane had went to today. It was a whirl-wind of different buildings and faces but all had the same spiel. "These are only the good ones. And the ones that weren't too crowded."

Fishing around in the pile Jane pulled out one that had really stuck out. Jane held out the brochure to Maura. "The Beacon Hill Nursery School. It's like college applications. There are seven spots left and when I saw the price….just wow." She wasn't sure she liked it because it seemed more like a prep school than a nursery school.

Taking the brochure from Jane, Maura continued to run her fingers through Jai's downy hair as scanned over the information. The place was pricy, but money wasn't really an option. They could afford it if it was needed. Glancing at the other papers covering the coffee table, she turned back to the one in her hand. It was the one that definitely stuck out.

"Did it look nice?" she asked after a moment. Something in Jane's tone made her think her girlfriend was hesitant about it, and if she fished, Maura knew she would find out why.

"Sure, Jai would have to be two before we can enroll him, though. I just didn't feel comfortable there." Beacon Hill was not Jane's world. The old brick building and the extensive history paired with the price put Jane out of her depth.

Reaching for a different brochure Jane held up one that actually looked like a nursery school pamphlet and not a college leaflet. "I really liked the Helping Hands Child Care Center, and they had all the things on your list: low staff/student ratio, early hours and it's close enough to everything."

Still scanning the brochure for Beacon Hill, Maura barely glanced at the pamphlet that Jane held out. She was never enrolled in a nursery as a child. The nanny that she had is one of the few things she remembers from when she was that young. Even though the woman's name is unknown, she has a vague sense of being happy during that time. Of course, Maura had many nannies and a few butlers after that woman, but none of them ever exuded the same kind of warmth.

Since neither of them can be with Jai, she wants her son to have that same feeling. It's something she has set in stone to herself, a promise of sorts. There is a part of her that knows from experience, experiences with Jane for the most part, that money isn't always the answer. The other part of her, the part that remembers how much her parents put into her upbringing, wonders how much better Beacon Hill is just because it costs more.

Speaking without thinking, because really, her mind was focused on the brochure in front of her, she didn't even spare a glance at her girlfriend. "You never feel comfortable in these sorts of places, Jane."

Putting the brochure in her hand down, she reached for the one that Jane was holding out, scanning it with equal care, but not as much interest. "Did you talk to any of the staff?"

Brows knitted together in the center of her forehead. "Of course I talked to the staff, Maura. At every place." Of course she spoke to the directors of the daycares; she wasn't going to put Jai in to a substandard daycare. And Jane didn't like that implication.

"I don't know…I just didn't like it." That was the best way Jane could say it without opening up the can of worms around the differences in their upbringings.

Glancing up at Jane, the medical examiner was surprised at the sudden change in her tone of voice. Maura wasn't aware that she had implied anything negative, and the sudden defensiveness coming off of Jane had her confused. "I was just asking a question, Jane. There's no need to get so up about it," she stated after a moment, trying to hide her own confusion by gently berating Jane for thinking that anything was wrong. Going back to the brochures, Maura compared the one in her hand to the one that she had placed on the edge of the table.

"You don't like a lot of things, Jane. I just think that Beacon Hills might be best. We could get him in, although it might cost extra," and the thought of paying extra money was not something that Maura really cared about.

Jane growled in frustration, something that made Jai giggle. She growled again and tickled him before remembering why she'd growled in the first place.

"I felt out of place there, like they were looking down their noses at me. You know how it is. And it got me thinking, what if they don't like him having two moms picking him up?" She would have crossed her arms but that isn't feasible when holding a baby

Setting the brochure down with a sigh, Maura turned her full attention to Jane. She was trying not to be annoyed with Jane, but she was already tired and stressed. Placing her hands in her lap, she tried to make herself relax. There was very little they disagreed on most of the time, but apparently this was going to be one of those times.

"I doubt they were trying to make you feel uncomfortable, Jane." she stated after a moment, forcing herself to not sound so exasperated with her girlfriend. Maura was very well acquainted with the resistant side of the brunette. Rubbing a hand across her forehead, she closed her eyes for a moment. This was giving her a headache. "We can't hide the fact that he has two mothers, Jane. No matter where we go, there will be people that disagree."

Jane sighed, this would be one of their arguments that were usually few and far between. She picked up a handful of the other pamphlets, flicking through them instead of saying something that she would end up regretting.

It took a moment for Maura to realize that Jane wasn't going to say anything. Frustrated, with herself and with her girlfriend, the medical examiner got up from the couch. "Pick where ever you want, Jane. I'm positive it won't matter what I say in the end. I'll make the check out in the morning before work," she said after a moment, turning to head up the stairs toward their bedroom. She needed some distance.

"Maura…" Jane sighed, watching her girlfriend head up the stairs. Turning to their son Jane sighed again. "I really messed that up, didn't I?" And Jai blew a spit bubble that Jane interpreted as agreement.

Standing up Jane took Jai up to his room to get him ready for bed. "Time for bed, buddy," Jane murmured, wrestling him in to his pajamas.

Even though she was angry, more at herself than at Jane, she wasn't going to entirely change their routine. Instead, Maura leaned against the doorway of Jai's room, watching her girlfriend and their son in silence. The past week had been a blur of bodies and paperwork and catching up. It didn't hurt that her father had called three times and she had ignored him. She wasn't ready, but it was starting to stress her out a little. Hence the stupid argument with the person she loved.

The moment Maura came in the door Jane knew. Whether it was a sixth sense or the squeak of the floorboards in the hall, Jane just knew. She didn't draw attention to Maura's presence and rocked Jai until the yawns became more frequent. She then put Jai down in the crib and tuned the mobile on before turning to look at Maura.

Watching Jane with Jai made her happy. It always had, even back in Colombia before they knew he was going to be theirs. Watching her rock him now made Maura relax, but only a little. She was still thinking about way too much, and when she felt the brunette's eyes on her, she looked up. She stared at her girlfriend for just a moment before she turned away and headed to their room. She felt like a basket case. One minute she was angry, the next she was exhausted, and now Maura felt like she could probably cry. Or scream. Either would work.

Frowning slightly Jane watched Maura walk away. Raking her fingers through her hair Jane decided this was the best time to start letting Jai soothe himself to sleep. With another look at their son Jane followed Maura in to their bedroom.

This time it was Jane leaning against the door as she watched Maura. "This isn't all about the daycare, is it?"

Sighing, Maura turned to look at her girlfriend for a moment before she moved to sit on the edge of their bed. "It's been a long week," she offered after a moment. Some things she didn't want to tell Jane. The detective worried enough without knowing everything. She was sure that tomorrow things would be better. They had the weekend to themselves, and there was no reason to worry about her parents or work or anything. Except that she probably would.

Pushing herself off of the doorpost Jane settled herself on the bed, behind Maura. Gently Jane started to massage Maura's shoulders, where the blonde carried all of her tension. "I know it has. I talked to Frost today; they want me back at work by the end of next week." Without stopping her ministrations Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura's neck. "Love you."

Relaxing into the brunette's touch, she let her eyes drift shut for a moment. Work without Jane was odd, but Frost had been amazing in trying to make up for her absence. He brought her lunch when he could slip away from Korsak and he did his best to drop by a few times a day to give her a decent break. It was nice, but it still didn't help her disengage entirely. He wasn't Jane.

For the first time all day, Maura felt herself smile a little. It was a definite start. "He's been doing a wonderful job putting up with all of my crazy," she stated softly, letting Jane work out another kink before she turned to sit sideways on the bed. Cupping her girlfriend's face gently, the blonde leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I love you too."

For two women who were so different it was almost a miracle that Jane and Maura did not fight more often. But Jane, for one, was very glad that the fight was over, for now at least. They would rehash the subject again, without a doubt.

"Your crazy is cute," Jane informed her girlfriend, pulling them both down to lay on the bed, with Jane as the big spoon. "We'll figure all of this out. So just relax."

Pressing her body back against Jane's, she felt more of her tension give way to exhaustion. Lacing their fingers together, Maura gave a gentle squeeze. She believed her girlfriend, because she knew that the brunette always made things better. She kept her promises no matter what, and that made all of her problems take a back seat for the moment. Staring at the wall, she took a deep breath and exhaled, fighting against the tears that she felt gathering at the corners of her eyes.

She really wished that she could control the connection between her amygdala and her lacrimal gland. It was starting to becoming annoying.

Jane knew Maura better than anyone else did. It wasn't bragging it was just a fact. And that is how Jane knew that these were not relaxing deep breaths, these were pre-tears deep breaths. But that did not mean that Jane knew how to make Maura stop crying when she didn't know why the tears were coming at all.

"What is it Maura?" Jane asked, wrapping her arms more tightly around Maura. "Hey, don't cry. What's the matter?"

"I'm fine, I promise." she quickly reassured Jane, forcing herself to take a few more deep breaths to get everything under control. The exhaustion was starting to mess with her emotions more than the stress was. Gripping the brunette's hand tighter, she considered unloading everything onto the detective, but the thought only lasted a second. Jane didn't need to worry about her parents or how backed up she was at work. "It was just a really long day today, and I'm really tired." she offered up after she was positive that the tears were gone, or at least held at bay for the time being.

The death grip on her hand made Jane think that Maura wasn't fine. "You aren't fine, amazing sure, but not fine. Not right now." Holding Maura even more tightly Jane made a decision. "I won't ask if you don't want to tell me. But it'll be better in the morning. I promise."

"I know," she stated softly, and she did. If Jane said it was going to be better, than it was. Rolling over, Maura pressed her face against the detective's neck, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. A few tears escaped, but she managed to otherwise keep herself under control. Taking another deep breath, she relaxed her grip on her girlfriend's hand just a little. "I know." she mumbled again after a moment, pressing a kiss to Jane's shoulder.

The feeling of Maura's hot tears on her neck made Jane raise her hand to rub slow circles across Maura's back. The only thing that Jane hated more than not knowing why Maura was crying would be if she was the reason for the tears. That wasn't the case now but that didn't really make Jane feel that much better. Dropping a kiss on top of Maura's head Jane just held her girlfriend tightly.

"I'm sorry," Maura mumbled against the warm neck of her girlfriend. She'd been acting horrible about the daycare earlier. Jane didn't deserve for her to come home and start fights just because she was tired or stressed. The detective dealt with so much already and she had been nothing but amazing lately.

"Don't be. But you will be in the morning if you sleep in your dress." Jane disentangled their limbs a little before kissing Maura reassuringly. Climbing off of the bed Jane grabbed a Red Sox t-shirt of hers that she knew Maura loved. "Here," Jane said, offering the shirt and eager fingers to help unbutton, unsnap, untie, or undo.

Smiling at Jane, and laughing just a little, she moved to get off of the bed as she took the shirt she was offered. Standing with her back to her girlfriend, Maura pulled her hair away from the top of the dress, allowing Jane to see the zipper that needed her attention. Usually, it was something that she could get on her own, but it was something that the brunette enjoyed doing, and so she let her do it.

It was a part of their interaction, totally incomprehensible to anyone who was not them. But a part of them all the same.

With the zipper in her grasp Jane dragged is slowly down Maura's back, kissing the exposed skin as the zipper separated. Helping Maura push off the sleeves of the dress Jane pulled the t-shirt over the blonde's head, even as the dress fell to the floor.

Maura leaned back into Jane as she stepped out of the dress, relaxing as the shirt fell into place. This was all apart of their routine, and the familiarity of the situation was calming. Usually, she would bend down and put the dress away before climbing back into their bed, but she wanted to do something a little different. So instead, she turned her head and pressed a gentle kiss to the brunette's lips. It lasted only a moment before she was pulling away and grabbing the dress, putting it where it had to go. Feeling immensely comfortable in Jane's old t-shirt, Maura climbed back into their bed with a yawn.

"You're exhausting," she teased lightly, watching Jane with a half smile.

Already in sweats after a disastrous attempt at giving Jai a bath earlier, Jane lay down next to Maura. "I know you are but what am I?" she asked with a small chuckle.

Smiling, Maura leaned over Jane to turn off the lamp that she had turned on when she first entered their bedroom. Once their room was bathed in the darkness, she shifted until her head was resting on Jane's shoulder and her arm was lying across the brunette's waist.

"Goodnight Jane."

In the dark Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. "Night, M." Taking a deep breath full of Maura scented air. "I love you."


	3. Three

**Title**: The Unwinding Cable Car  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 3/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** "Jane? You okay?"  
**A/N:** Once again, sorry for the delay in the chapter. We have a few minifics in the works, but we wanted to get this out before we took a short break and switched to writing a different couple/fandom for a small moment. We have to stretch our other writing muscles.

"Ready to see Mama?" Maura asked, looking in the rearview mirror at their son. Jai was content in his seat, cooing and playing with his feet. She had managed to get off earlier than planned and picking up the little boy had been the first thing on her mind. Now, she was planning to take him by to see Jane before heading home for the night. She had a feeling the detective was going to be working late, and seeing their son would definitely make her feel better.

The Boston Police Department was only a few blocks away and even though she had just been with her girlfriend less than an hour ago, Maura was excited to see the brunette again. Things were still a little stressed, but she felt better now for the most part. Humming to herself with the radio, the blonde glanced back at Jai again as she started to slow down, keeping her hazel-green eyes on the road and the red light.

Even though she heard the squealing brakes, the medical examiner didn't have enough time. The black SUV that had been following close behind her for the past couple of lights slammed into the back of her car with enough force to push the vehicle out into the middle of the intersection and oncoming traffic.

Even though she didn't see it, Maura jerked the wheel and turned the car right before the driver's side of her Mercedes buckled under another impact.

Then, there was nothing.

Frankie Rizzoli pulled over when his partner suggested it. A four car crash and only one responding unit? Just because it was the end of their shift didn't mean that they shouldn't help. The one responding cop car blocked off traffic from the north bound section of the road while the paramedics worked to extricate the driver of the black Mercedes. When the door swung open it made Frankie stop dead in his tracks.

It was Maura. "Shit! Maura, is she okay?" Then it clicked. By this time two more ambulances had arrived to take care of the occupants of the other cars. "Was there a baby in the car?" At that moment Frankie heard the wails. Rushing over to the ambulance he begged the paramedics to ride along. "That's my nephew and my sister's girlfriend." He was given the nod and hopped in.

Everything hurt, even breathing.

Maura was vaguely aware of the sirens and the voices surrounding her as she was loaded into the ambulance. One sounded somewhat familiar, but she couldn't pick it out. Trying to think felt like wading through mud. It was hard and unnecessary and it made everything hurt worse. She was still a doctor at heart, however, and even in the hazy mess of pain the blonde could feel the breathing mask and the neck brace.

She was content to drift back off to where nothing had hurt, but a familiar sound tugged at her heart. It took a moment longer to recognize it, but when she did, the medical examiner tried to force her eyes open as she managed to get out one shaky word. "J-Jai."

The paramedics checked out Jai and, beyond a few superficial scrapes, he was fine. Even handing Jai over to Frankie the paramedics warned that he needed to be checked out further at the hospital. Frankie calmed the wailing infant while both paramedics worked frantically on Maura.

Even over the wailing sirens Frankie heard Maura speak. He grabbed her hand, despite the dark look he got from the paramedic. "Hey Maur. I got Jai right here, he's gunna be just fine."

Unable to nod her head, Maura managed to give Frankie's hand a weak squeeze before her eyes slid shut and her grip became lax. The sound of a flat line was loud in the crowded space of the ambulance, catching the EMTs off guard. The paramedics set to work quickly around Frankie and Jai as the medical vehicle sped toward the nearest hospital. The minutes ticked by painfully slow, and by the time that three had rolled around, the paramedics had managed to get Maura back into a semi-stable condition again.

Those moments in the ambulance were some of the longest in his life but Frankie walked along side the gurney as the reached the hospital. He muttered a stream of soothing babble and promised to call Jane. Just inside the doors a couple doctors took Jai away and they wheeled Maura off to a room where he couldn't follow.

A nurse meant well by asking him for information about both Maura and Jai, but Frankie didn't know the answers for most of the questions. He put the questions off by calling his sister, she would know and she did need to know.

The phone rang and rang, and Frankie couldn't help be a little thankful for the extra time it gave him to think of what to say to his sister. "What is it Frankie? I'm working." Taking a deep breathe Frankie said what he knew.

"Janie, its Maura."

"Jane?" Frost had heard the door to the squad room open, and had assumed that it was his partner coming back from getting the lab results from one of Dr. Isles' assistants. The silence after the door closed was surprising, and when he glanced up he found himself automatically moving from his desk and walking closer to the female detective. Her usually dark complexion was slightly pale, and it looked like she was trembling.

Barry Frost had seen his partner in many different situations over the years, but this was a first. Jane Rizzoli was not a woman that let herself be shaken easily, not even by her demons that happened to be named Hoyt, and seeing her looking so… off made Frost feel anxious.

"Jane? You okay?"

"That was Frankie, Maura's in the hospital." Almost as if saying it made it more real Jane was able to pull herself together, somewhat. Her girlfriend and their son had been in an accident. Her girlfriend and their son were in the hospital. And her brother had no information on her girlfriend or their son. "I need you to drive me to the hospital."

Three hours later Jane had paced the length of the waiting room more times than others that were waiting wanted to count. She had sat in multiple chairs around the room. And handed Jai, who was recently released, over to her mother or Korsak or Frost, so that she could badger every doctor who came out of the doors.

"Janie- sit down," Angela tried to get her daughter to stop pacing again. It hadn't worked the last three times she had asked, and she had a feeling it wouldn't do any good now. The doctors and nurses that came out had no real information, except that the surgery was going to take time. Frank had left the hospital a little while ago to make sure that Joe Friday and Bass were taken care of, as well as get some of Jai's things to help calm him down.

Frost, who was currently holding Jai, was having trouble getting the baby to settle down. He had been whimpering since Jane handed him over earlier, and no matter who held him, he still seemed distraught. The detective was certain that little Jai was aware of Jane's distress and the fact that his other mother was missing. He was a smart baby, after all.

"Family of Maura Isles?" This time a doctor finally had information and Jane was on her feet in an instant. "I'm her girlfriend," Jane volunteered without pause.

"Your girlfriend is still in surgery; it was touch and go for a while with the blood loss and internal injuries. They're finishing up now and she should be in recovery in about an hour. I have to go." Without preamble the doctor walked away, leaving Jane knowing very little and not feeling much better about anything.

Standing up, Frost tried to rock and bounce Jai into a better mood, but the baby refused to settle down. Instead, he seemed to grow a little louder, not happy about the fact that his mother was so close but not holding him. Korsak had already tried all of his tricks, and even Grandma Rizzoli was unable to make the usually happy child stop his fussing. Pacing back and forth, he tried to get Jai to calm down, but the baby just continued to get louder.

With a sigh that was supposed to be full of relief, but it sounded more stressed than anything, Jane sank in to a chair. When Jai's cries reached a level of annoyance to other people in the waiting room Korsak stood and took the boy away from Frost. Depositing the howling infant in his mother's arms Korsak looked at Jane sternly, "Didn't you think maybe he needs you? Hold your boy."

Jane's arms mechanically wrapped around Jai but she didn't jiggle him or smile at him or sing. Jai took notice of this and slowly his cries got louder, until Jane snapped. "Stop crying!" Jai and her mother and her partners looked at her in stunned silence before Jai began wailing even more loudly.

"Janie-" her mother started in a firm tone, only to be overtaken by Frost when he stepped up in front of Jane and held his arms out, willing to take the crying baby back.

"I can get him. I'll just take him outside until Mr. Rizzoli arrives," he stated, waiting to take Jai back. Right now, Jane wasn't herself. In all of his years being her partner, Frost had never seen her like this. Of course, they had managed to always keep Maura relatively safe, and now she was fighting for her life in an OR and Jane could do nothing to help.

The moment the words were out of her mouth Jane immediately regretted them. The reality of the situation was bad but her reaction was worse. Even as worried about Maura as she was Jane had neglected their son. She hadn't held him since making sure he was alright, almost an hour ago now. And now she had yelled at him.

"No — No I got him." Rocking the boy Jane tried to soothe him but soon found her own tears joining his.

Frankie moved to sit closer to his sister, watching her silently for a moment. Reaching over, he rubbed her back and offered her the best smile that he could produce. "She's gunna be fine, Janie. Maura's a fighter, ya know?"

Continuing to rub her back, he reached over and kissed Jai on the top of his head. "Besides, she'd never leave the two of you." he stated firmly, knowing that it was so. The medical examiner loved his sister, and she also loved their son.

Jane put her head on Frankie's shoulder, for once in her adult life she allowed herself to show vulnerability to someone besides Maura. She had cracked. But without the support of Frankie, Frost, Korsak and her parents it would have been worse. This would have broken Jane.

It was getting well on in to the night, or maybe the morning, when Jane finally settled in to the chair in Maura's room. She had sent home her worried family and supportive partners, leaving just Jane and a sleeping Jai in Maura's room. Flashing her badge got a small crib brought in for Jai, especially since they wanted to check on him in the morning.

She hated the sight of Maura hooked up to tubes and wires but it was infinitely better than pacing the waiting room praying for good news. Jane hadn't had more than a passing relationship with God since the days of catechism and youth groups, if by passing you meant taking the lord's name in vain. But today Jane had prayed, and prayed hard. "You're gunna be okay, Maura."

The first time she woke up, Maura couldn't make her mind focus on anything other than the fact that her body was aching and something was in her throat. The heart monitor attached to the medical examiner started to beep a little faster the more she woke up and realized she couldn't remember what had happened. All she did remember was Jai crying and Frankie's voice, but it was all still a little fuzzy and she wanted whatever it was that was in her throat out.

More than once Jane thought she saw Maura move but it was wishful thinking. Until the heart monitor picked up and Jane could actually see Maura fighting the intubation. She hit the call button and grabbed Maura's hand. "Calm down Maura, a nurse will be here in a minute."

The nurse arrived and told 'Ms. Isles' to calm down, causing Jane to snap, "Its Doctor Isles." When the breathing tube was out and the nurse had left the room Jane took Maura's hand again. "Hey Maura."

She was aware of people talking to her, but she couldn't really make out anything at first. Someone grabbed her hand, though, and that was comforting in a way she couldn't explain. It was familiar, though, and she fought to open her eyes to see why. Maura was still exhausted, the drugs putting a damper on all of her senses as they blocked out the majority of the pain, and opening her eyes proved to be a failed endeavor.

Trying to stay awake, however, she remembered the crying earlier and her mind, although sluggish, jumped to her son. It took her a moment to be able to say what she wanted around the sore throat and a tongue that felt like lead, but she managed. "… Jai."

It was easy for Jane to interpret the mumbled question. Shooting a glance to their still sleeping son, Jane smiled and gently squeezed Maura's hand. "He's fine, a couple scratches but he's doing great. Just rest, don't stress yourself." Jane breathed easily for the first time since she answered Frankie's call this afternoon. Maura was going to be fine.

Her mind was finally wrapping around the fact that it was Jane holding her hand and Jane talking to her, but she was too tired to do anything other than try to nod her head and attempt squeezing the slightly calloused hand back before she fell back into another drug induced sleep with thoughts of her girlfriend and their son and twisting black metal and screeching tires and sirens that she couldn't make stop no matter how hard she tried.

After the wave of relief had faded another one swept over her, one of exhaustion. With Maura still sleeping from the drugs and Jai snoozing in his crib Jane didn't fight against sleep and simply put her head down on the edge of the bed. She fell asleep holding Maura's hand with the blonde's name on her lips.

The next time Maura woke up, a soft whimper escaped her aching throat when she tried to move in the slightest. This time, opening her eyes was a lot easier, but everything was hurting and her throat was dry and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. She wasn't sure of what day it was, or even what time it was, but the warm and slightly rough hand in her own was familiar and what was enough. Turning her head, which took more effort than she would like to admit, the blonde smiled when she noticed head lying right beside her hand. The dark, wavy hair was familiar enough and her fingers itched to run through it.

Flexing her hand, and coming to the conclusion that it didn't hurt, she moved her fingers the few inches needed to run them through what of the hair she could reach without stretching her arm. Content that Jane was real and not an illusion, Maura set about trying to remember what had happened exactly. It was easier this time than the last, and she remembered the car crash up until a certain point. Vaguely, she remembered hearing Jai cry and trying to sooth him when she was coherent followed by hearing him cry again and then Frankie's voice in the ambulance.

Continuing to run her fingers gently through Jane's hair, she tried to survey what she could of the hospital room. It was mostly bare still, but there was a crib pushed against the wall, and yet she couldn't hear Jai breathing. She wasn't worried though, because Jane had reassured her the last time she woke up, whenever that was, that he was fine.

Jane woke to someone playing with her hair but that was immediately pushed aside by stiffness in her neck and shoulders. Had she fallen asleep at her desk? No, that hadn't happened in years. Maura wouldn't stand for it, stating that it was bad for the detective's posture — Maura! "Maura?" Jane asked blearily, lifting her head.

Any lingering anxiety evaporated now that Maura was awake. "Thank God you're awake."

Maura let her hand fall when she felt Jane's head start to lift up, grimacing a tad as the motion jarred her entire arm. She was quick to turn it into a smile, however, swallowing before she tried to speak. "… how are the other drivers?" she managed to get out after a few attempts of swallowing and gauging what she wanted to say. Her voice was just raspy enough to compete with Jane's everyday voice, and any other time the thought would've made her smile. Right now, she was just wishing for something to drink and some more pain meds. A mirror was also somewhere on her list, to see how bad she really did look.

"You are something else, you know that?" Jane asked with a slight smile. "Everybody else is fine. Mostly a couple of people needing stitches, a broken nose and a busted leg. Worst was a concussion and collapsed lung." The woman who had hit Maura's Mercedes had approached Frankie before Jane arrived, apologizing like crazy because she'd been distracted by her own son in the backseat of the SUV.

Rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands Jane sighed. "You scared me, Maura, so frickin' badly."

Swallowing again at the look on her girlfriend's face, Maura wished that she could hold her or something. Instead, she made sure that her expression was pain free before she said anything. "I'm alright now," she stated after a moment. It was partially true. Even though she was in pain and wouldn't be on her feet anytime soon, she was alive. She was alive and Jai was fine and Jane was here and that was all she really needed.

However, the corners of her lips tugged up slightly as she looked at the brunette. "But, a glass of water would be nice, though."

Instead of arguing that Maura was anything but fine Jane just grabbed her girlfriend's hand. She had no way to express the fear and anxiety that she had felt all night. She had encountered death daily and had been in near death experiences more times than she could count on one hand, but this was different. To loose someone, and the most important someone in her life, she couldn't even fathom it.

Without a word Jane stood and poured some water in to a glass. Bringing the glass over Jane offered it. "Don't know why there isn't a straw, they always have straws in medical TV shows."

"I don't need a straw, Jane, but I might need help," she commented after a moment, smiling at the brunette in what she hoped was a reassuring way. For the first time in her life, she blonde had no idea what to say. Usually, everyone had trouble getting her to shut up, but right now she didn't know what she should say. As much as she wanted to sit up, the medical examiner determined that it would be easier to make the bed do all of the work for her. Pressing the button, Maura relaxed as she bed started to move, grimacing as it jerked a little. It took a few seconds for her to be in prime drinking position, and she managed to keep herself from reaching for the water.

Jane's hands fluttered, not knowing where she could safely touch to give Maura assistance. She didn't like feeling helpless but that was all that she was. Keeping a stabilizing hand on the glass Jane helped Maura drink. "A couple times nurses came in to check on you, but I told them to let you sleep."

With a sigh Jane sank in to the chair and scraped it across the floor until it was right against the bed. Looking at Maura with wires and tubes made Jane loose the tenuous grip that she had on her hard won composure. "I have never been so scared in my life," Jane admitted, speaking to the blanket where she picked at invisible pieces of lint.

The drink was just what her sore throat had needed, and she was still processing that when she heard Jane's confession. Turning to look at the brunette, she reached out with trembling fingers, placing her hand on top of her girlfriend's. "… I didn't have time to be scared. I remember jerking the wheel to turn the car so that Jai was away from traffic. I think I remember trying to sooth him before the ambulance arrived, and then all I remember is Frankie telling me he was okay."

Squeezing Jane's hand lightly, Maura had to look away for a moment. "I wouldn't leave you by choice, Jane. I wouldn't-"

"I know you wouldn't but…Frankie said…he said you flat lined in the ambulance. For a minute you were actually dead." The magnitude of that sentence took Jane's breath away and she resolved to find a way to make Maura stay with her forever.

Clearing her throat Jane turned the conversation to a different, less emotional path. "Ma called the turtle sitter to take care of Bass and Joe," Jane informed Maura, intentionally using the word turtle instead of tortoise.

The serious look on her face immediately formed into a frown as she looked at Jane again. "Tortoise, Jane. Not turtle," she corrected without pause. Maura only hesitated afterward, giving Jane this look as her face scrunched up a little. She ignored the slight pain it caused around her cheeks. "You did that on purpose." she accused lightly, knowing that she was right, because by now Jane knew the difference.

"Turtle, tortoise. Potato, potahto. But yeah, yeah I did," Jane admitted with a smirk. "I've done it on purpose every time but the first one." The first time Jane had called Bass a turtle and been scolded she had found it endearing. So she made the same 'mistake' very nearly every single time she talked about the tortoise.

"I love you, so much, Maura."

Before the medical examiner could give her other half a lecture, Jane said the three big words that melted her heart and she just had to smile instead of scowl. "I love you too," she stated softly, grimacing a little as she shifted in the bed, hoping that Jane didn't notice. The pain meds were starting to wear off a little more and all the aches were starting to become pains, but she wasn't ready to go back to sleep yet.

"So how bad do I really look?" she asked after a moment, still smiling.

"You look beautiful, as always," Jane told Maura, kissing her girlfriend's face near a line of stitches. For the first time in longer than she could remember Jane didn't want to picture the body beneath Maura's clothes. The angry red lines on Maura's face and hands were enough to allow Jane's mind to paint a very vivid picture.

"Why don't you get some more sleep," Jane suggested look for a clock or watch and coming up empty handed. "Its still late or early, probably."

As much as she wanted to shake her head no and say she wasn't tired, Maura was positive that Jane would be able to see the lie. Instead, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and laced their fingers together. "Can I see Jai first?" she asked after a moment, her mind still unable to block out the sound of the little boy's crying in the ambulance and in the car.

"Of course, let me get him." Letting go of Maura's hand with a light squeeze Jane walked over to the tiny crib. Thankful that Jai slept like a rock Jane picked him up, kissing the slight goose egg on his forehead. That was the worst of Jai's injuries but the doctors had run some Neuro tests to make sure.

Moving from the crib to the hospital bed Jane showed Maura that their son was fine. "Sleeping like a rock and snoring like a sailor but he's fine."

Her first glimpse of Jai since the accident made her tear up a tad. She'd been hearing that he was fine the entire time, but actually getting to see him was different. Reaching out, she ran her fingers over the downy hair on his head, ignoring the way they trembling as she looked him over. If the small bump was the worst of his injuries, Maura was pretty sure that she could deal with that. "He's okay," she stated softly, more to herself than to Jane.

"He might turn in to a unicorn, but other than that he's fine," Jane said with a slight laugh. Despite all of his earlier crying Jai had been fine after Jane had turned her attention back to him. "Lemme just put him in the crib and you can get some more shut eye," suggested the detective, adjusting her grip on the sleeping baby.

Maura shook her head quickly, reaching out to stop Jane a little too fast. The movement pulled at her side, which caused her to make a face and bite her bottom lip to keep from saying anything. She was hoping that Jane would take it as her not wanting her to put him down, but the detective was smarter than that. Smart enough to know that her girlfriend would be lying if she said she wasn't hurting. The sudden lack of color in her face and the slightly pained expression would definitely be enough to tip the brunette off.

"A nurse might be nice," she managed to get out after a moment. It wasn't what she had planned on saying, but it worked.

Jane didn't care what Maura had to say about, she needed pain meds. Marshaling her arguments Jane's fight deflated when Maura asked for a nurse. Pressing the call button with her free hand Jane waited until a voice filtered through before announcing the need for pain meds for Maura. The tinny voice woke Jai but Jane settled him down as she sat back down in the chair. She divided her attention between rocking Jai back to sleep and keeping an eye on Maura until the nurse came by.

Keeping an eye on Jane and Jai, Maura did her best to relax until the nurse came in a few minutes later. She answered all questions that were asked, letting the woman take her vitals and whatever else she wanted before administering the new pain meds. By the time the blonde nurse left, the medicine was already starting to kick in and the pains were disappearing back to aches again.

Relaxing back against the bed, she offered Jane a tired smile. "That feels better," she stated, more for the detective's benefit than her own. She knew what she was about to propose wasn't the greatest idea, but it was the only way she was going to get any rest. "Bring Jai over here and lay down."

It was such a rare occurrence as to almost never happen, Jane saying no to Maura. But right now Jane wasn't going to try. "It's cute when you're bossy," Jane informed Maura, climbing in to the tiny hospital bed. She kept one arm around Jai and moved so that her back was pressed against the bed's railing, preventing them from falling off. "Happy?"

Shifting to give Jane a little more room, and trying not to hurt herself in the process, Maura could only smile over at her girlfriend as she felt the medicine and her natural exhaustion kick in. Keeping her eyes open was a chore, but she wasn't quite ready to sleep just yet. Jane's warmth against her side was comforting, and the medical examiner knew she would be asleep in a few minutes no matter what. "I love you. Both of you," she mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open and failing.

"We love you too, Maura," Jane whispered, watching the two most important people in her life sleep. She thanked God that she hadn't lost either of them today.


End file.
